Aggression
by Kyandee
Summary: He missed her so much. The guilt of her death is now passed onto another and he unexpectedly mistook her for another person. Noel/Hope, lemon, OOC, sexual themes, implied Noel/Yeul.


So… hey there. I'm new to Fanfiction and I'm a writer. Yep, lame greeting.

Thank Saccharo, who is the amazing writer of her stories, Raptus and Dearly Beloved. She's the one that introduced me into Fanfiction and even though she cannot read this story due to her age, I want to thank her so much.

For my first story, I want to write a simple one-shot and it's yaoi, (seme)Noel and (uke)Hope, and a lemon. Please note that this is my first time writing a story on Fanfiction and if you are offended by such material, then please do not read. And also, please no flames. This shouldn't be considered romantic, but if viewers wish to have a sequel, then it would be more happier and romantic.

Once again, read the warnings above and otherwise, please enjoy the one-shot. This story takes place in the Yaschas Massif 10 AF.

Disclaimer: Noel and Hope would be together, but I do not own the game. Square Enix does.

* * *

"_Noel…" He could feel her heart thumping against his chest, the familiar sweet scent of flowers flowing between the two bodies. Silver-like mauve hair flew around him, the light reflecting off the strands from the sunlight. Touching her sinless pale skin, he looked down to greet the beautiful orbs of green. Her bright lips were like blood and her flesh was white as snow. He simply smiled at her dulcet tone and she mirrored his. "Noel…" She whispered again._

"_Yeul…"_

He had no idea how he ended up in this situation. He had no idea what he was doing when he pressed Hope harder against the wall, the shorter man struggling to break free. It wasn't like him to do this, but he wasn't drunk—no, this was a feeling similar to that.

It didn't start like this. One moment he woke up from his bed, pushing away the fabric from his body. Near his mattress was Serah and Mog, who were curled together. The moon shined outside the window, shining on Serah's unbelievable pink hair, illuminating her skin—what the hell was he thinking about?

"_Noel…"_

He turned away and stood up, only to tumble and land on the side of his left should on a wall. He braced himself, but neither Serah nor the Moogle woke up. Only a snort from the creature was elicited and immediately, Noel pushed through the door. He met a hallway, windows wide to allow the moonlight to seep into the interior building. Already—and mysteriously—sweat started to form on his skin, the liquid pushing itself into his clothes and hair. He knew the reason why.

He couldn't allow his partners to get hurt because of him—it was only his problem and his to solve only. But he needed something and it was hard to do so. He had not done this with the exception of Yeul and even though she was gone… he needed her terribly. His head spun, his mind jumbled with the memories that he tried to trash, with everything that he tried to figure out. He was breathing, gasping in shallow rapid pants, depending on the walls to help him walk. It took awkward steps; he was not following his eyes and reluctantly relied on his consciousness to keep him going—to keep him moving _away_. He needed to be alone—that way, he wouldn't have to hurt anyone else. That way, he wouldn't be able to damage someone, not physically, but mentally.

"_You're so beautiful…"_

When a certain silver-haired man went around a corner with a glass of water in his hand, Noel froze and it took long for the shock to leave.

"N-Noel? What are you doing here?" Hope questioned, his eyes staring at the brunet. And Noel was also staring deep into the emerald orbs, like the ocean that he had seen in Bodhum. No—the color was greater than the ocean itself; it was like a rich heaven. His eyes rivaled Yeul and why—_why _must they look so gentle, innocent, but most of all—flawless? As the director stepped into the moonlight, his porcelain skin was in view. He was just wearing a plain shirt and baggy pants, but blue eyes were staring straight into the delicate-like flesh. It looked so soft to touch, so much like Yeul's skin; flawless and pale. He was too busy watching his body; slim and lean, his chest and waist. Noel didn't know if the comrade had muscle; he seemed rather lanky. But he ignored it… reluctantly. The only thing that came up in his mind: Hope looked _fuckable._

"_Yeul, do you love me?"_

"Noel? You're sweating?" He flinched when he felt that skin—yes—that very same skin that looked exactly like Yeul's—touch his arm, where his toned muscles were layered with a sweat coating. Hell—Hope _even _felt like her; caring, careful, and soft. Noel was still gazing into that beautiful feminine-like face; it looked so much like her.

But through the pain of missing and guilt, he just wanted to touch him back, to squeeze that fair skin. But he knew that _that _had to be prevented.

He slapped the man's hand away from his shoulder, startling him. Before Hope could say anything, Noel beat him first. "Go away. _Now_." Green eyes widened at him, the irises mirroring the moonlight.

"W-Wha—Noel, are you okay?" Hope reached for his arm again—but Noel never found out the reason why. Then it happened; he seized his arm the moment it went towards him and pushed him against the nearest wall, the moonlight in front of Hope's body so that Noel could see everything—and when he meant by "everything", it meant _all of it_. The glass shattered to the ground, shards separating randomly and Noel watched Hope's eyes land on it, witnessing the sudden action on the reflection.

"_Of course I love you."_

He struggled in his grip and Noel quickly grabbed the other hand, holding Hope's hands together above his head. His shirt rose slightly, exposing his navel and increasing Noel's lust. Oh—and he couldn't forget that beautiful voice. "N-Noel—let me go! What the hell are you doing?"

Yeul never cursed and Noel knew that Hope was not Yeul. But they were both so similar and Noel couldn't stop himself. He could feel Hope's heat, his breath, the pulsing of his heart. He hadn't realized that he had been nearing towards Hope—

"_Noel?"_

He couldn't take it anymore. His resistance had shattered.

Immediately, his lips landed—hard—on Hope's cheek, pecking it shyly. A gasp came from the trapped man, convincing him to break free on his own. He sounded and seemed shy, like Yeul… like her…

Noel changed his tactics and charged for the striking red lips, crushing against the shells. Hope wasn't expecting that and Noel knew as he easily pushed his tongue inside Hope's mouth, licking around the wet interior walls. A stifled squeak escaped Hope, his chest heaving against Noel's chest from shock. Noel could taste that luscious tang in his mouth; Hope tasted like vanilla and there was also a hint of mint. Hope coughed, half-gasping as the tongue finally retracted and Noel took a step back to observe the man's body, still holding the hands together. He looked flush, exhausted and yet innocent, those eyes widening in fear. As much as Noel wanted to stop this—to stop hurting the person that resembled Yeul—he could not.

"_Noel."_

Licking his bottom lip, Noel used his free hand to grab the bottom of Hope's shirt, pulling it up until it reached Hope's elbows. Without a warning, Noel, ripped it apart in one smooth and easy motion, exposing a gasp and the sinful yet sinless skin. He had never seen Yeul nude before and he dared not to touch her. But upon seeing Hope's chest, he thought of an image of Yeul, that he was the one cornering her instead of the director.

"N-No—don't!" Hope begged as he tried to push away from Noel, but his efforts were futile. The brunet was taller and stronger, enough to hold the director's wrists together with one hand. Noel planted small kisses on his neck, nipping teasingly at his pulse. "Ah… no! Noel!"

Hope cried out when Noel bit down on that skin, the brunet taking in the ambrosial scent and skin. He licked the wound multiple times before descending, his breath touching a dark peach-colored nipple. Tentatively, his tongue flicked against it, startling Hope. "A-AH!" It was a terrific reaction and Noel had tried his best to ignore the tightness in his pants. Squeezing against the wrists he was holding, Noel wrapped his lips around the areola, sucking on it like a baby being breastfed. He could hear the beautiful tone of Hope's voice screaming out, begging for release. Impatiently, he replaced his lips with his teeth, pulling on it and squeezing it roughly between his dentition. "S-Stop—it hurts! Noel—AH!" Noel continued toying with the nipple, licking, extracting, and biting on it. He did the same treatment with his other nipple, his hand running up and down the man's hip.

"_You don't have to do this."_

He released the skin with a pop and continued his journey south, his hand going through the waistband of Hope's pants. His tongue ran down to Hope's navel, circling around it playfully. Hope whined and stopped struggling, gasping and witnessing Noel's actions. Noel lifted his head up for a moment to admire the sight before him and Hope was breathing heavily, wide emerald eyes staring at him. No—it wasn't Hope that he was seeing. It was Yeul—yes, it was her that he was seeing. Oh how much he wanted to do this with her…

Without warning, Noel pulled down the pants—and underwear—simultaneously, exposing the most beautiful thing before him. Hope gasped and his determination returned, his struggles coming back to him. Noel wrapped his hand around the man's erection; it felt small in his. He could hear the cries from the director, begging him to stop. It sounded like music to his ears.

Noel's hand left the member and instead, reached around for the buttocks, squeezing them tightly, enough to make bruises. Hope moaned and Noel's eyes landed on his erection, pre-cum slowly dripping out. The brunet, giving a glance at Hope's face, carefully released his wrists. As soon as they broke contact, Hope attempted to escape, but was thwarted, when Noel pushed him against the wall, one of his hands rubbing against Hope's manhood, the other to his anal. Hope started throwing fists at Noel, but he was much weaker than the bulkier man. Noel ignored it and started to move on.

He pushed through Hope's entrance with one finger, with no lubrication or no warning. Hope gasped at the pain—as Noel never realized nor wanted to feel—and for the first time, a tear formed on the corner of his eye. Noel licked the salty water before adding another finger, increasing his lust when Hope screamed out again. He added another and was delighted once again. Yes, he was so happy to hear Yeul's happy and urgent pleas. He curled his fingers and rubbed against a certain nerve, causing Hope to cry out. He knew that Hope was enjoying this. He knew that Yeul was enjoying this.

He wrapped Hope's hands together with his hand once again, his other hand fiddling with the belt on his pants. He could feel Hope's gaze on him and Noel freed his erection from his pants; it was erect. Noel's eyes gleamed in lust and Hope's eyes only leaked tears of fear and pain. He slid his hand on his erection for a moment, vaguely groaning. He grabbed Hope's leg and effortlessly lifted it so that it rested on his shoulder, exposing his rear to Noel. "N-No—don't do it! Please don't!" Noel rubbed against Hope's hole, his erection leaving a small milky trail around Hope's buttocks. "No!" As soon as Hope screamed out, Noel made his move quickly.

"_Stop this."_

He pushed through, the flesh snuggling tightly around him.

"_Now."_

Hope threw his head back and screamed, only for his mouth to be covered by Noel's tongue. Something warm started trickling down Hope's entrance and Noel glanced at it. Blood; he was bleeding. So he was a virgin… just like Yeul. No, he isn't like Yeul—this is her!

His control shattered and ignored Hope's screams of pain as he pulled out and pushed in, pulled out and pushed in. The tightness was contracting around his member and it was hugging it so tightly. Regardless, he didn't cease his actions. Sweat coated both men as Noel continued thrusting in Hope, panting in pleasure while Hope was crying in pain, tears dripping down from his closed eyes. He turned his face away from Noel, gasping like a fish out of water. Noel smirked and released Hope's hands. Once again, Hope tried to escape, but Noel had grabbed his other leg and, throwing the other leg off his shoulder, wrapped his elbows under each knee before pushing Hope against the wall so that he was levitated and his back was against it. Noel raised his hips against Hope, striking his prostrate every time his erection slid in. Soon, Hope was no longer screaming, but moaning Noel's name out. He was still demanding poorly to be released and Noel didn't listen to his pleas.

Noel crashed his mouth onto one of his nipples, sucking on it roughly. Hope screeched even more and his hands tried to push Noel's shoulders away, but it was useless. Noel glanced up at the beautiful face and smiled before teasing with the peak. Soon, he felt his climax approaching and released Hope's nipple, staring up at him.

"Y-Yeul…" He groaned as he licked around Hope's neck. "Y-You're… so… beautiful…" Hope's eyes flew open, drool coming out of his mouth as he stared down at the brunet.

"Y-Yeul?" He gasped as Noel abused his prostrate again. "Yeul? Noel—I'm not her! This is wrong! Stop this—ah!" Noel refused to listen; this was Yeul that he was with. He couldn't hold it anymore. And Hope had noticed it as well. "NO—DON'T—"

He shoved his manhood deep inside Hope before grunting out loud, spraying his cum into Hope's hole. The director cried out and soon, his erection began spilling a volley of hot, white fluids, landing on his chest. Noel gasped to regain his breath and stared down at Hope's entrance, a mixture of red and white was overflowing and dripped to the ground. He slowly looked up at Hope's face, barely registering his mind. It… couldn't be…

With a yelp, he quickly dropped Hope, who landed on his rear painfully. Noel nearly tumbled and stared at Hope with horror, shaking his head. "N-No… you… I…" He panted, staring at the mess he had made. This was Yeul, wasn't it? It _should _be her! Why was he… Hope…?

The silver-haired man stared at him before covering himself hastily with his ripped clothes, tears continuing to drip from his sticky eyes. "Noel… I… I hate you! Fuck you—"

"Hope, I didn't mean to—"

"Get out! Get the fuck out now!" Hope screamed, boring holes at Noel. The brunet remained there, unable to think, unable to do anything, unable to comprehend the situation. Hope awkwardly stood up, his gaze still fixed on Noel. "How could you? God—just get out of my sight! You sick fucker—"

"Noel? Hope?" Both men froze and turned to the source of the voice, where Serah was standing with Mog in her arms, both their eyes wide in shock. Noel heard Hope gasp and Serah kept glancing at him and Noel, also unable to register. There was a serious look on her face and she was very worried, both of her hands were covering her open mouth. "What just happened? Why are you—"

"Serah, please take Noel out of here!" Hope said desperately, trying his best to hide his abused body from her. "I… I don't want to see him again! Please!"

"What are you talking about—"

"Serah… come on." Noel marched towards Serah after picking up his pants, putting them on quickly. Her eyes were still watching him and he gave her a warning look before walking off to their room. He glanced at Hope, who was still staring at him with deep hatred. Noel looked away and continued his pace, with a worried Serah and Mog following behind him.

"_Farewell… Noel…"_

* * *

Noel wanted to leave. Now.

He had not seen Hope ever since last night and he didn't want to see him. How could he think of Hope as Yeul? It was crazy—there were simply no similarities between them. Why, out of all people, did it have to be Hope? He had no romantic feelings for the man and yet he still raped him. As much as he wanted to apologize, to him and himself, he knew that meeting him would only hurt him even more.

Serah and Mog had walked off to see Chocolina in order to stock their supplies up, leaving Noel wandering around the camp. Serah was reluctant at first, but he just needed some time alone. He had feared that the news would spread out, but the workers didn't give him any dirty looks. Instead, they were busy doing their jobs, much to Noel's relief and shock. Hope must have kept the secret.

The guilty feeling descended into Noel's brain and he knew, he knew that he had to do something. Leaving with the Chocobo that he had played with, he stood up from his seat and walked up the stairs where Hope usually works. As he expected, he saw the man again, only he was busy talking with Alyssa. She was smiling as ever and so was Hope, but it looked forced. This only made Noel feel even guiltier as he marched towards them, waiting patiently yet fearfully.

"—that's why we should plan that thing carefully, got it?" Hope said as he gave Alyssa a manila envelope. "Just make sure not to lose it; it's our only hope." Alyssa saluted farewell before walking away towards Noel, giving him a smile before descending down the stairs. Noel could feel the director's gaze on him and he forced himself to meet his fear, staring eye-to-eye with the green eyes. He watched as Hope bit his lip, his shoulders trembling. For a moment, Noel expected for him to call security, but he didn't.

"Don't come back here. _Ever_." That was all Hope said before heading to his table, examining a few papers. Noel sighed in relief that he wasn't going to attract attention yet the feelings hadn't left him. He slowly crept towards Hope, crossing his arms together.

"I'm sorry." Hope stiffened and Noel knew that a simple apology would have little effect. Hope still—no, refused, to look at him.

"Just go away. I have work to do—"

"Please," Noel whispered, sighing afterwards. "I… I'm really sorry. I can't make it up to you, but do anything that you want me to do. Go ahead—punch me or something. If that won't work, then… then I'll do anything."

He watched as Hope remained silent before turning around, emerald eyes solemnly gazing into him. "I have and want _nothing _from you." Noel opened his mouth to counter, but Hope interrupted. "I only have one request: get out of here."

"Look—I'm really sorry—"

"You think 'sorry' is going to work after _raping _me?" Hope chuckled, but it sounded hollow. It was forced, serious, and angry. Noel could see the tears coming out of his eyes. "I want nothing to do with you. I don't want to see you. If you meet me in other times—past or future, then get out of there. Even if I don't know, I don't want to know you. All you are is a sick bastard."

"I… I—" Noel flinched when Hope slammed his fist against the table, the papers falling off the surface.

"Go away. Just… just go. We may be on the same side, but I don't want to see you. Ever," Hope whispered agitatedly, boring holes at the teenager. "Do this for me. Don't ever see me, don't ever get near, don't ever even _touch _me."

Noel knew that arguing or more apologies wouldn't work. Instead, he glared at the director. "Fine. I don't even want that. But I'll do one thing: I _will _save Cocoon. I won't let anyone die in the future." He paused and stared at him directly in the eyes. "I won't let you die."

They stared at each other and Noel could see that he was starting to cry again. It was long before Hope gave a small nod. "Go away."

"Gladly." Noel turned away and marched off down the stairs, refusing to let his eyes seek the director. He sighed in an attempt to calm himself before getting a Chocobo's attention with a Gyashi Green, riding away. Riding away from Yascas Massif. Riding away from Hope.

He wanted to catch him, to beg him to be forgiven. He made the Chocobo halt and placed his palm on his forehead, shaking his head. He had humiliated himself, he had humiliated Hope, but most of all, he had humiliated Yeul.

"_I love you… Noel…"_

_Yeul… Hope… I'm so sorry…_

* * *

So depending on your thoughts, I am thinking of writing another sequel. But don't worry; it's not going to be dreary like this one. It'll be more light-hearted and happier.

Please review; this is my first one-shot and story.


End file.
